


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, In a way, Songfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: Ruby tries to convince Sapphire to stay the night with him-- or more accurately, Sapphire tries to convince herself that's it's ok to snuggle just a few minutes more.-- Christmas Gift for Cap inspired by the song "Baby it's Cold Outside"--
Relationships: Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/gifts).



Once upon a time, in a region where the faintest snowfall was declared a weather emergency, two trainers sat safe and sound in a quaint little house in a quaint little town. One of them rested his face in his hands, his eyebrows knit with worry, as he showered his companion in seemingly endless piles of blankets and cocoa and sugar cookies so lovingly made to suit her tastes.   
“Sapphire,” he cooed, “please don’t go.”  
She leaned against the wall of his bedroom, rolling her eyes. As Ruby looked at her pitifully, she showed him the screen of her pokenav. An alarm flashed on the screen, but the letters and lights and vibrations seemed to mean nothing to the rock-headed contest star.   
“I really should go,” Sapphire said. Ruby shook his head, snaking around to her other side to press her back into the blankets and flip her pokenav closed with a gentle click.   
“But Sapphy… it’s cold outside. Besides, you said you didn’t want to go home yet,” Ruby replied. Sapphire mused on it, leaning into his side and fiddling with the blankets as she stared at the floor.   
“Maybe you’re right, but it doesn’t seem fair to Papa to stay the night here… I’ve got to go, I really should…”  
Ruby stared at her, his scarlet eyes wide as dinner plates and sparkling like gemstones. Sapphire fought the blush on her cheeks, pouting as she looked anywhere but his face.   
“Today was real nice but…”   
Ruby slipped his hands into hers as she snuggled closer. “But wh-- oh my your hands, they’re just like ice! Darling, you need to warm up. You should stay here where it’s warm and comfy.”  
“Ruby…” Sapphire whined. “My mother will start to worry…”  
“What’s the rush, beautiful? We can always give her a call…”  
“B- But Papa! He’ll be pacing all ‘round the house!”  
“Oh, just listen to the fireplace roar! It’s warm and working just for you!”  
“Ruby,” she reminded him quietly, “you don’t have a fireplace.”  
“I’ve got one in my heart!” he protested, taking her hand in both of his and bringing it to his chest. For a moment the only sound was the whirr of the radiator and the thunderous beat of his heart as he smiled at her lovingly. Suddenly, she drew her hand away with a start, cradling it close.   
“No, really, I’d better… I…” Looking at Ruby’s sad face, she could tell he knew exactly what she was thinking. She really did want to spend the night curled up with cocoa and Christmas movies, but what would Papa think? What would Ruby think? Could she even live with herself knowing she spent the night with someone and she wasn’t even married?! Maybe not. Maybe she should’ve been on her way home now. Maybe…   
“Maybe just a half a drink more,” she replied without thinking, watching Ruby’s face light up as he reached for the kettle on the countertop.   
“Put some records on while I pour,” he said, dumping ungodly amounts of Swiss Miss into her mug.   
“Still can’t believe you bought a record player, you stupid hipster,” she complained, snapping a Christmas Hits vinyl into place and letting the jazzy melodies fill the air.   
Ruby peered out the frosty window, shaking his head. There were at least two inches on snow on the ground by now: probably a world record for Littleroot as far as he was concerned.   
“Babe, it’s real bad out there,” he said. Sapphire glanced up at him, skeptical.   
“It’s like two inches of snow,” she corrected.   
“No cabs to be had out there.”  
“Ruby we’re neighbors.”  
“It’s cold outside…”  
“I live thirty feet away.”  
“Oh but, I want you to stay…”  
Sapphire paused. Now that was something she could work with. Taking a whiff of her cocoa mug while Ruby pressed more marshmallows into it, she raised her eyebrows and purred in an accusatory voice.   
“Hey… what’s in this drink?”  
“Peppermint,” he replied cheerily. “I know you like candy canes on the bottom.”  
“Ah but, they make me so sleepy!” she announced as sarcasm dripped from her voice. “How will I ever make it home when I’m just so tired?” Ruby yawned and snuggled into the blankets, coaxing her back into their little nest of bean bags and pillows.   
“Oh if only,” Sapphire lamented. “I wish I knew how to break this spell.”  
“Shame, isn’t it,” Ruby muttered as he draped another blanket over top of them.  
“But I really should go,” Sapphire said as she stretched out and let herself be enveloped by the fluffy blankets. “Your welcome has been so nice and… warm…”  
“How lucky that you dropped in, I mean, look out the window at that storm!” Ruby replied, running his fingers through Sapphire’s hair as they looked out at the powder snow of a blizzard outside. Suddenly Sapphire pouted, pushing Ruby’s hands away and sitting up.   
“I… I really shouldn’t be doing this, I don’t know if this is appropriate, I… what about Winona? Won’t she be suspicious?”  
“Gosh your lips look delicious,” Ruby muttered in response, seemingly starstruck (and clearly not listening).   
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What, what about…” Sapphire sputtered, slowly running out of reasons to escape this awkward situation. She was the one who wanted this, wasn’t she? She was the one who wanted to stay the night here, to stay all cozy and cuddled up with somebody’s arms around her. What was making her want to get up and run away so badly? Her mouth spoke before her mind could stop her.   
“Maybe just a few minutes more.”  
“You’re starting to worry me,” Ruby said, slipping his hand around her hip and spinning her into his embrace. Sapphire swiveled to dip him low and nuzzle their foreheads together before swinging them both to the ground.   
“I should get home, you know before it gets too late,” Sapphire muttered, almost to herself, as Ruby complained,   
“But Sapphy, you’ll freeze out there!”  
She threaded her fingers around his jacket. “Hey… lend me your coat?”  
“It’s up to your knees out there,” he lamented.   
“Don’t you see?” Sapphire said quietly as she pulled Ruby into her arms. “There’s bound to be talk tomorrow. Or at least they’ll be plenty implied.”  
“Who cares?” Ruby cooed, wrapping his arms around Sapphire’s chest and burying his face into her shoulder. “Besides, uh…” he looked at the floor, trying to find an excuse for her to stay. “Imagine my lifelong sorrow if, if you, uh… if you got pneumonia! And died!”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“I know I’m right.”  
A rustle of blankets startled the two of them, causing them to lose balance and fall back into the blankets.   
“Good lord, if I knew you two lovebirds were gonna be this annoying about the snow I would’ve slept on the couch!” grumbled a third voice. Ruby and Sapphire yelped in surprise as Emerald emerged like a kraken from the sea of Pokedolls arranged on Ruby’s bed.   
“W- What?! How…” Ruby sputtered.   
“I snuck in through your window,” Emerald replied, not the least bit regretful that he was breaking and entering and probably committing at least one felony just by being there.  
“But… Why?! Why here? Why now?” Sapphire and Ruby said in unison. Emerald leapt off the bed, dragging an especially fluffy pokedoll with him to the couch downstairs. He rolled his eyes as though the answer was obvious and answered cheekily, with a very slight and carefully disguised blush on his cheeks.   
“Baby, it’s cold outside.”


End file.
